Treasure of the Blind Swordsman (episode)
.png|300px |enemy= Hannibal Roy Bean |wu=Blade of the Nebula Arrow Sparrow Big Bang Meteorang Shimo Staff Treasure of the Blind Swordsman | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 3 | story number = 5 |epcount= 44 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Marc Drotman Eric Molina | director = Stephen Sandoval |editor= Tim Iverson |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = November 5, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 305 |prev= Omi Town (episode) |next= Oil in the Family |video= 44 - Treasure of the Blind Swordsman |Transcript= }} "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman" is the forty-fourth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Stephen Sandoval and written by Marc Drotman and Eric Molina. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 5, 2005. __TOC__ Overview Master Fung sends the Warriors on a quest to find the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. While on their quest, the Warriors will find their new Wudai Weapons, each chosen for a particular monk. However, Wuya and Jack are hot on their trail, and Hannibal Bean's secretly plotting something of his own. Synopsis Master Fung sends the Warriors on their second Wudai Quest: to locate the Treasure of The Blind Swordsman and, on the way, locate their new Wudai Weapons---Master Fung explains that they won't pick the weapons, but rather, the weapons will pick them. While they travel, Jack, Wuya, and an army of Outlaw-Bots follow their trail, on the hunt for loot. Their first destination is Rattlesnake Ridge. While they are camping, and Dojo is cooking out of date soup, they find the first Wudai Weapon, which they realize is guarded by the rattlesnakes. Omi races to the Weapon, only to have it choose Raimundo instead of him. Their new destination is a ghost town, where the next weapon is at a place called "The Last Breath Cantina." They enter the building, and they see the next Weapon, only to be challenged by a living portrait. It does well fighting the Warriors until Kimiko kicks an ancient (and still-full) spittoon onto his head and seals it back inside the picture. Omi's about to claim this weapon, but it ends up choosing Kimiko. The next destination is a place called Cactus Creek. There, the Warriors encounter walking and fighting cacti. The Warriors try to fight to reach the new Weapon, but they get skewered. Clay then uses his Earth powers to punch back the cacti, and similar to what happened with the first two weapons, this one passes Omi and ends up choosing Clay (and starts acting like it has a crush on him). Their fourth destination is a cave, and Raimundo notices Dojo is starting to feel ill from the soup he had made earlier. Kimiko points out that they found Omi's Wudai Weapon at last. To Omi's disappointment, it's merely a small stick and guarded by nothing. Omi's complaints hurt the stick's feelings, and Omi apologizes, plucking it from the rock. Then, the floor collapses beneath them, and they fall down a hole. They land in a much bigger cave. In addition, the Treasure of The Blind Swordsman is on a stone near them. Before the Warriors can approach, an old man comes out, waggling his walking stick in random locations (Dojo and the young monks quickly realize that the man's blind). After Kimiko explains why she and her friends are there, the man explains that he's the Guardian of the Treasure and the only way to receive it is by defeating him in five moves---and Omi accepts. He defeats him by distracting him with the "look behind you" trick. The Warriors look in the Treasure but find nothing inside it. The Guardian reminds them there are more ways to see than just with your eyes. Although the Warriors are upset about the Treasure, they still rejoice with their new Wudai Weapons, except for Omi; he asks to arrange a trade, which they decline. The Warriors decide to take the Guardian with them. However, as they are exiting, Jack Spicer and Wuya ambush them. The Warriors try to use their Wudai Weapons, but the Big Bang Meteorang and Arrow Sparrow cause more harm to the Warriors than to the Heylin, and the Shimo Staff and Blade of the Nebula are not as simple to wield as were expected. In the Warriors' confusion, Jack’s Outlaw-Bots toss them around and tie them up. Jack looks in the Treasure and finds nothing as well. Shrugging it off, Jack and Wuya steal the Warriors' other Shen Gong Wu and the Guardian, but they decide to leave the Treasure. They get away aboard Jack's flying train. After the Warriors free themselves, Raimundo suggests they simply picture what they're trying to look for and believe in that. It works, and they summon the Blind Swordsman, servant of whoever wields the Treasure. Raimundo asks if he can teach them how to use their Wudai Weapons properly, and the Blind Swordsman does that. The Warriors are amazed by their powers, even Omi. They plan to go to rescue the Guardian, but Dojo is out of action because of the soup he cooked, so Raimundo asks the Blind Swordsman for assistance. He summons four flying horses that would lead to Jack's flying train. Raimundo says to leave the Treasure chest behind, thinking it would slow them down. After catching up with Jack, they fight the new Outlaw-Bots and destroy them with the Wudai Weapons. Jack and Wuya are about to make a run for it with the sack of Shen Gong Wu, but the Guardian takes the Mantis Flip Coin and challenges them to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio. Though the Warriors want to help, Omi says they cannot dishonor his challenge. The game is to knock the other contenders off of the train. After the callings, they begin. Jack and Wuya each try to use their Shen Gong Wu against the Guardian, wielding the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Silk Spinner, respectively. Their attacks are unsuccessful, and the Guardian counterattacks against each of them easily. Undeterred, both Wuya and Jack use their Shen Gong Wu at the same time. At the same moment, the Guardian uses the Mantis Flip Coin to jump to safety, making their blasts hit each other off the edge, and the Guardian wins. Omi questions how he predicted those moves. The Guardian explains that he used his mind to see rather than his eyes. Then Raimundo winces and exclaims, "The treasure chest! We left it back on the trail!" but Kimiko shoots back, "Uh, you left it back on the trail!" For the first time in a while, Raimundo gives Kimiko an annoyed look as she pouts angrily. By the time they return to their departure spot, it is gone. Raimundo's saddened and complains about how it was technically his fault that it happened, but his friends assure him that it was just an accident. Studying the tiny prints in the sand, Dojo concludes that it was taken by Hannibal Roy Bean. This is confirmed some distance away in the night by the sight of Hannibal himself throwing back the lid of the Treasure and laughing maniacally as its magic shines forth for him. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Showdown.png |type = Showdown Trio |contest= Emperor of the Train |prize= Bag of Wu |competitors= Guardian, Wuya, Jack Spicer |wagers= Mantis Flip Coin, Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, Silk Spitter, Thorn of Thunderbolt |outcome= Guardian wins |video= Showdown Trio - Emperor of the Train }} Emperor of the Train The guardian, Wuya, and Jack all touch the bag of Shen Gong Wu at the same time, starting a Showdown Trio. The guardian wagers the Mantis Flip Coin, against Jack's Thorn of Thunderbolt, and Wuya's Silk Spitter. The guardian also wagers the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. The game is Emperor of the Train, and the last person to stand on the train wins. When the showdown starts, Jack's robot train flies to a planet, whose ring expands into forms a track that another, larger, train is on. Jack attacks with the Thorn of Thunderbolt, but the guardian jumps up and walks on the electricity to knock Jack down. Wuya attacks with the Silk Spitter, but the guardian collects all the silk on his cane. Wuya and Jack are surprised he can fight so well because he is blind, but he tells them there are other ways to see besides using your eyes. The guardian continues to fight them both, and is able to counter all their attacks and send them both flying to opposite ends of the train. Wuya and Jack try to double team him by attacking with Thorn of Thunderbolt and Silk Spitter at the same time, but the guardian jumps up and the attacks keep going and hit the other fighter, knocking both Wuya and Jack off the train, winning the showdown for the guardian. References External links * TV.com - Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown